


13. Nativity

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Jesus - Freeform, M/M, Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Midwife Crowley, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), nativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley was Virgin Mary's midwife.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	13. Nativity

“Remember what it actually looked like?” Crowley asked Aziraphale while they were both looking at the Christmas crib in the TV.

“Not exactly like this but... Wait, you were there too?” Aziraphale asked with reasonable surprise. “Why?”

Crowley gave a little nostalgic smile before he turned to face the angel and started speaking.

“I was there sooner than you,” he said and that drew a satisfying stunned expression out of Aziraphale. “Angel was needed to do some blessings on the baby and stuff, right?”

He waited until Aziraphale confirmed with a nod and then he continued.

“Whereas my side wanted me to observe everything from the first second and then report everything so they could figure out what to do next. I assume their plans were nasty, but I never really asked,” he shrugged and made a face. “You know, the birth of the Son Of God added a new wrinkle to it all.”

“I can imagine that,” Aziraphale agreed with the expression of someone who imagined something terrible and now feels a bit sick about it. “How is that that they didn’t do anything?”

Crowley let out a chuckle.

“I said I didn’t see much. I practically acted like I wasn’t there. Beelzebub wasn’t happy to say the least, but I wasn’t about to contribute to a child’s murder.”

“Right. But you were there.”

“Really close, actually. I was the first one to hold baby Jesus after he was born,” Crowley announced proudly.

“You... What? How?”

“I helped Mary with the birth,” he smirked.

“The holy Son Of God had a demonic midwife,” Aziraphale said slowly.

Crowley laughed.

“Bet you didn’t know that.”

“No, I really didn’t know that! How did I not know that?!”

“Nobody knew that, angel. It’s not something a demon can go around saying, is it? For both my and their safety.”

“I suppose so,” Aziraphale had to agree. “But why didn’t I see you there? I would remember that.”

“I helped with the birth and made my way out of there as soon as possible. Even back then, I believed you wouldn’t report me Upstairs, but it’s still better not to be seen holding the holy baby when you’re a demon, right? Or any baby, for that matter.”

“That makes sense,” the angel agreed. “I still don’t understand, why you?”

“Mary’s labour didn’t go as smoothly as it should have and I had fairly good knowledge of biology, better than most people at the time. I helped, handed her the baby and went about my day as usual.”

Despite what Crowley was saying **,** Aziraphale couldn't help but picture newborn Jesus being rocked in the demon’s gentle arms that had been feminine at that time. He imagined the one affectionate smile Crowley would allow herself to give the baby before carefully laying him onto Mary's chest. How she would look around her shoulder one last time when walking away from them, committing the scene to her memory.

“Is that why you later befriended Jesus?” Aziraphale asked.

“Part of it, yeah,” Crowley admitted. “But he was just generally my type of guy - as a friend, I mean!” he added quickly when he noticed Aziraphale's furrow. “But I never told him that I knew him long before what he thought was our first meeting.”

The angel thought back to the hurt expression on Crowley’s face during the crucifixion and he felt second-hand pain now that he knew what Christ meant to Crowley. That Crowley was in Jesus' life from day one. It was so beautiful and horrible all at once...

“Was he the only baby you ever midwifed?” Aziraphale asked.

“To this day, yes. Would love to do it again sometime, though. It’s beautiful. Bloody and icky but somehow also beautiful, you know? Being at the beginning of life...”

The angel smiled.

“I believe it must be.”


End file.
